Legendary Nauntis
Nauntis ''or ''Legendary Nauntis ''is a sub-species of the Godzillasaurus' and a roleplay character used by MechaZero101. Personality Nauntis acts as a very territorial monster, Nauntis was theorized to be a force of nature, a bringer of balance, Nauntis stops at nothing to restore balance to the Earth while also trying to teach younger monsters the ways of his species. Nauntis views the Gior as enemies, as their invasion of Earth had disrupted the balance, Nauntis sets out to defeat them and restore the balance. Appearance Nauntis is identical to his 2014 Monsterverse design. History Millions of years ago, Nauntis' species was the alpha predators of that time, often keeping species from over populating. But they had an enemy, the MUTOs, or Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms were able to withstand their powerful atomic beams and even weaken them with their EMP pulses, they would later play a bigger role. Later, Nauntis is battling the Shinomura, the two monsters fight until they are both defeated, Nauntis goes to hibernate for the next millions of years. Nauntis wakes up in 1945 shortly after the Shinomura wakes up, and hunts them down, they clash in Bikini Atoll and resume their fight, until a hydrogen bomb is dropped on the island, the Shinomura perishes, and Godzilla is nowhere to be found. In 2014, a massive skeleton is found with eggs inside of it, the eggs soon hatch only for them to be the MUTOs, a female and a male, they go around the globe looking for each other, fortunately, Nauntis begins hunting for them. Nauntis and the male MUTO clash, at first the MUTO gains the upper hand but then it runs away to find his mate, Nauntis follows them into the destroyed city of Los Angeles. Nauntis unleashes an ultimate roar after the humans destroy the MUTOs' eggs, Nauntis and the MUTOs fight once again, Nauntis having learned his opponents' moves, Nauntis slams his tail at the male MUTO and kills him, and persues the female and charges his atomic breath and fires it at her, damaging her. Nauntis later saves Ford Brody from the female MUTO by biting her and grabbing her mouth before firing his atomic breath through her throat, decapitating her, Nauntis lets out his victort roar and collapses on the ground. The next morning, Nauntis wakes up in the middle of the city, people are cheering and calling him the hero of their city, Nauntis swims back into the ocean, leaving as his mission is now over, balance is restored. Abilities *'Atomic Breath:' Nauntis is able to fire a blue concentrated beam from his maw. *'Weakened Atomic Breath:' When affected by an EMP, the atomic breath gets significantly weaker and less concentrated, it is used against the female MUTO and was none the less effective against her. *'Strength:' Nauntis is very physically strong, able to keep the MUTO's jaws open with ease. *'Tail:' Nauntis' tail can be used for combat, it is very strong and effective such as when he killed the male MUTO with a single swipe. *'Intelligence:' Nauntis is very intelligent, demonstrated when he learned his enemies' moves and when he cooperated with the human soldiers. *'Bite:' Nauntis' bite is very strong, having sharp and strong dinosaurian teeth. *'Size:' Nauntis is very big, towering over Godzilla and many other monsters, as such, he gives off a very intimidating look, and also contributed to his immense strength. Weaknesses *'Gills:''' Nauntis extremely weak and sensitive in his gill area, as shown when the military hit him right in the gills and when the MUTOs slashes at his gills. Trivia * Nauntis is just the Legendary Godzilla, but with a different name. * His name came from when Zero was looking for a name for him, he searched his page in ''Wikizilla '' and found the name 'Nautilus', now Zero misread it as 'Nauntis', and that's how his name came to be. Gallery |-| Weakened Atomic Breath= |-| Atomic Breath = |-| Legendary Roar = |-| Nauntis in Godzilla ps4 = Category:Kaiju Category:Earthen Kaiju Category:Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Godzillasaurus Category:Male Category:MechaZ101's Characters